


Day one : Rivals

by mydeardeath



Series: damitimweek2017 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: After Tim departure from Wayne Enterprise, Damian is encouraged to apologize.





	Day one : Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> This is the first time I ever wrote something else than a 150 words long essay in english, but I hope it still enjoyable to read !

 

 

Ever since Damian had started to work at Wayne Enterprise there wasn't a day without a fight between him and Tim. It became so unbearable that Tim let Damian "win". He left W.E to retake Drake Industries. He was hard at first, the company had lost a lot of resources after his parent's death. But at least he was openly welcomed, here. The others investors thought that the return of a Drake would help them make profits. And their hope was confirmed a few months later.

While D.I gained a lot after his arrivals, W.E started to suffer real soon from his departure. Sure, they were still having a huge profit, but they still lost some advances and D.I was becoming a real concurrent. So Damian didn't have much of a choice than to make it up with Tim.

 

*******

 

Tim had been reading and signing documents since the start of the day and it seems that the pile of papers was endless. He had been running on coffee for hours and couldn't wait to finish all of this boring work.

He had been at the office for almost 15 hours when he put done the last of it. He sighs, relieved to be finally able to go back home, go back to his cases. (someone) has been stirring up trouble, again. As he was putting his jacket on, there was suddenly a knock on his office door. After a time of hesitation, Tim intimated them to enter instead of simply ignoring whoever it was. He had expected his secretary with even more work but to his surprise, it was not. Damian was in front of him, standing proudly in a bespoke suit. Tim sighs again. He had changed his mind, he would have gladly done more paperwork rather than see this little brat. Damian was smiling confidently, but his posture seemed a little tense.

 

"What are you doing here, Damian ?" asked Tim, tiredly.

 

Instead of answering him, the younger man crossed the room and took place in the chair in front of Tim. All hope Tim had had to leave soon were crushed. He put down his briefcase before looking up at Damian.

 

"We need to work out an arrangement upon your return to W.E."

 

"My return? I never said I wanted to come back." Tim replied, already annoyed.

 

"You have always wanted to work at W.E., you fought for it ! Truly, you must want to return !"

 

"Nice of you to acknowledge it, but if this is all, I have better thing to do."

 

With that, Tim got up and opened the door, motioning Damian to get the fuck out ! The young man got up but didn't leave immediately instead he stopped in front of the smaller man.

 

"I...am sorry." he murmured, and Tim would almost have believed him.

"It is not that what you wanted to hear ?"

 

Then Tim closed the door in his face and slumped back in his chair. He waited for a few minutes to be sure that Damian had the time to disappear before gathering his belongings and exiting the building. He walked to his car, but once he had reached it he was unable to find his keys.

 

"Looking for this, Drake?"

 

Damian was behind him, holding them high in his right hand, a cheeky grin on his stupid face. He didn't wait for a reply before opening the door for Tim. Tim scowled but didn't try to argue and climbed into the car. Damian took place behind the wheel.

They had been driving in silence for almost 15 minutes when Tim started noticing the road they were taking. Damian had no reasons to come here. There wasn't anything in the area, only disused factories... as well as one of Tim safehouses. One he had kept secret even from the batfamily. Tim started to frown, wondering how Damian knew. He was going to ask him about it when the car came to a stop. Damian got out without hesitation like he knew where he was going. And maybe he did. While Tim was starting to get uneasy he still chose to follow Damian to his doors. Tim got even tenser when Damian opened the door, getting the code on the first try and disabling the security as soon as he was in.

Whereas Tim hesitated in the doorstep, Damian went straight for the kitchen. When Tim finally joined him, Damian was already at work. He had picked food out of the fridge and started to boiled water. Tim gazed at the different ingredients that included fresh vegetables. He was pretty sure he hadn't buy any of this. In fact, he tended to have no food in his safehouses, leaving of take-outs and leftovers from the manor.

He knows that he should ask Damian what the fuck he was doing, how he knew of his place and how had he managed to sneak to bring food. He should but he is sincerely too tired to care. So he just starts setting the table without protest. Once he was done, he settled at the kitchen table to watch Damian work. The silence stretch a little longer until Damian asked about his day, startling him. He hadn't expected the younger man to try to make small talk, nonetheless he answered him. They kept talking as Damian prepared their meal. He was a weird, a bit forced. In all honesty, he must have been the first time they had a somewhat civilized conversation in the 9 years they had known each other.

The meal passed in a calm atmosphere, they remained on safe topic, avoiding to mention Wayne Enterprise and even more the mantle of Robin. The food was pretty good which Tim hadn't really expected. He knew that Damian liked to be the best in everything he did, but he had imagined that Damian was too much of a spoiled brat to bother to learn such a skill. Maybe he had been blind to the change in Damian and he started to wonder what else he had failed to notice over the years.

When they were finished, Damian started to clear the table. He was about to wash the dishes in the sink when a hand on his arm stopped him. Tim was deliberately touching him outside of a fight. But the older didn't even seem to notice.

 

"You don't have to do it, you know ?" Tim informed him softly.

 

"I just wanted to help."

 

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Why are you doing this ?"

 

"Would you like some dessert?" Damian asked, completely ignoring Tim's question. "They are fruits so you do not need to worry about your diet."

 

Without waiting for an answer, Damian pulled out a container out of one of the bags in the corner. They were strawberries, cherries as well as a bowl that Damian put in the microwave that made Tim curious. After a few minutes, Tim discovers that it was melted chocolate which made him raise an eyebrow to Damian.

 

"Chocolate is good for health," Damian answered his silent question.

 

They took place on the couch, starting a Disney (Damian's choice that Tim daren't comment.). They were following the film half-heartedly, both a bit too much conscious about the other one. They weren't used to being civil in each other presence. So they just quietly enjoyed their dessert.

As Tim went for a strawberry, he felt Damian's hand take it, his eyes going up to the younger's face. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips and Tim couldn't take his eyes off Damian's face. He looked so different with a sincere smile instead of a smug one. Tim was so lost in his contemplation that he didn't notice Damian dipping the strawberry in the chocolate and offering it to Tim until he felt it pushing at his lips.

Automatically, Tim's lips began to part allowing the sweet to enter his mouth. His eyes still attached to Damian's, he bit the fruit. A few drops of juice started to travel down his bottom lips and Damian stopped them with his thumb brushing it against his lips in the process before bringing it to his own mouth.

They keep gazing at his others, their cheek reddened by the tension. Damian starts to bend forward him, slowly, gauging Tim reaction. Their faces were just centimeters away, their breaths joining.

Suddenly, Tim phone started to ring, the noise deafening in this silence making them both jump apart. Tim clumsily went to retrieve his phone and picked up. Despite his trembling hands, his voice was steady, not letting his inner turmoil show.

While Tim talked on the phone, Damian was left on the couch, completely dazed. This hadn't been part of his plan. The board of directors had pressured him to apologize so that Tim would come back. He had just intended to be a bit nice to him, nothing more. But somehow things had slipped out of his control.

During the whole call, all Tim wanted to do was hang up. But Mr.Wright was a potential investor and Tim couldn't afford to blow him off. So he remained professional, nothing in his attitude betraying his urgency to go back to Damian. Yet, he didn't even know what to do with Damian. He hadn't at all expected such a development his their relationship.

When he was finally freed of Mr.Wright, he hastened to go back to the living room, only the youngest had disappeared. He hadn't heard the front door opening which wasn't really an indicator. If Damian didn't want to be heart then he wouldn't be.

Sighing, he threw his phone on the couch he started to remove his work clothes on the way to his bedroom. He had already peeled off the shirt and pants and was going for his brief when he felt a hand on his hips drawing him against someone chest. Apparently, Damian hadn't left yet. He could feel the young man breath against is hear and his hands caressing his skin, making him shiver. He had been a long time since someone had touched him like that. More than a year to be honest. He just hadn't had the time between his job, may it be at Wayne Enterprise or Drake Industries, and Red Robin.

Fingers were traveling on his chest passing just under his nipples and lips brushing against his skin, kissing softly his neck. Tim relaxed again the other touch, giving up on trying to understand what the fuck had been happening this entire night.

Damian slowly detached himself for Tim to remove his own clothes before pressing back against him once again, face to face this time. Without losing time, he went for Tim's mouth, finally kissing him. As they keep kissing, Damian brings them smoothly to the bed, pushing gently Tim on it before straddling him.

 


End file.
